Tough
by JupiterSun11
Summary: My peers seem to think that I, Phoebe Hyerdahl am timid and quiet even my best friend Helga. I could stand up for myself if I wanted to. There was one time that I, the quiet Phoebe brought out my brute side...


**A/N: I am finally finishing some of these one shots! Yay! So this was inspired by a picture on deviantart: C'monnn Helga by fnfindoart combined with another idea I had. Enjoy. **

** fnfindoart. deviantart gallery / 37442161# / d5910nj**

**^^Simply remove the spaces **

* * *

My peers seem to think that I, Phoebe Hyerdahl am timid and quiet even my best friend Helga. Helga knows me better than anyone else, she knows me inside out but she only knows one side; the quiet side. Helga doesn't have a clue about my tough forceful side, it just doesn't come out as often. I could stand up for myself if I wanted to. There was one time that I, the quiet Phoebe brought out my brute side...

* * *

It was a cold evening, Helga and I were walking to Arnold's annual Christmas party. The snow was falling down just right and the moon lit up the night. We were pleasantly talking about upcoming events and such.

"Yeah, Pheebs. This is all great but we have more important matters to discuss."

I looked at her, puzzlement etched into my features. "I am afraid I don't follow, Helga."

She winked at me. "Matters like Gerald." I blushed and she rose her brow. "I knew it." I blushed red even more.

"U-um..." Before I could even respond some girls from our sixth grade class stalked up and blocked our way. I sighed with relief but only for a moment.

"Hey girls. Look at what the trash threw out." The brunette named Brenda sneered to her two other friends both with darker brown hair. The three stuck up their noses as they scoffed.

"Look at the blonde one. Hey, blondie! Do you realize you have a caterpillar running across your forehead?" One of the darker haired girls named Britney glared down at Helga.

"Back off, airheads." Helga's tone was menacing and her glare with death itself but it was not enough. Brenda pushed Helga's shoulder with her two manicured fingers.

"You don't talk to us like that, blondie." Brenda tone was icy.

"Yeah! And who's gonna make me?" Helga raised her fist.

"Me." Brenda stepped closer and pushed Helga to the ground. I was shocked and anger boiled up inside of me. I turned to look at the girls who were laughing manically. My glare turned hard.

"What are you looking at shrimp?" Brenda cruelly smiled. "Girls, seems like this little shrimp is getting angry. Oh is she gonna try to hurt me."

"Psh. As if." Britney laughed, very high pitched if I might add.

By then I had enough. I stand on my tip toes and shoot daggers into Brenda's eyes but she does the same. I raise my small fist and sock her in the jaw. "Nobody talks to my friend that way." I growl as I loosen her torn shirt and let her go. They all stare in shock and flee. I turn to help a strewn Helga up.

"You okay?" My voice is small and sweet but a little hoarse from earlier.

"Just peachy." Helga drew in a deep breath and in a smaller kinder voice. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"No problem, Helga." I smiled.

"So seems like I have been rubbing off on you a bit." She bumped my shoulder with her fist as she winked. "I am proud of you, Pheebs." She turned to look me in the eye as she said it. I knew she meant it, I was beaming with pride.

"Thanks, Helga." I reply, overwhelmed with joy.

"Okay. Let's not get all mushy, save that for Geraldo. Sheesh." She playfully rolled her eyes. "C'mon we don't want to miss the party." Helga grabbed my hand and we broke into a run. I was still blushing from her comment. Soon enough we made it into Arnold's living room after we hung our coats. The room was decorated beautifully. There were red and green streamers hung around the room, a Christmas tree adorned with lights, candy canes and ornaments. The fireplace was lit creating a warm and welcoming atmosphere, stockings hung from the mantel. Arnold's grandma was shouting 'Happy Hanukah' as she pranced about, setting cookies and candies on the coffee table. The cookies smelled of gingerbread and were shaped like dreidels. Over the entrance to the living room hung a small branch of mistletoe. I noticed and looked up, it was lovely in a Christmas spirited sort of way. I realized that Helga was not beside me instead she was pulling Gerald by the wrist toward me.

"I figured I owe you one Pheebs." She whispered in my ear while Gerald was struggling in her death grip. "Don't have too much fun."

I smile and turn my attention to Gerald. "Pleasant surprise, Gerald." I watched as Helga smirked and walked off.

He took my hand and kissed it, his eyes still transfixed on mine. "The pleasure is all mine." I giggled and followed him to the Christmas tree where he offered me a candy cane. The hours flew by, I could see that Helga was having a festive wonderful time. She had just beat Harold in a raspberry pie eating contest and had gone to the bathroom to wash up. I noticed Arnold was not around.

"Gerald, where is Arnold?" I leaned closer to him.

"He went to the store to get some more marshmallows for the hot chocolate." His voice filled my ears as he played with wisps of my hair.

"Oh. Thanks." I breathed in his deep strong scent.

"Anything for you, babe."

About ten minutes later Arnold walked through the door with the supplies. He was looking quite frazzled, marshmallows spilling out of every bag along with chocolate powder. I got up to put my plan into action, hey I am already out of my shell tonight. Helga smiled at me as I approached her but she didn't notice the evil glint in my eye. To be honest, I am sick of sitting on the sidelines and watch my best friend suffer in silence. It has been a year since...well...if she isn't going to do anything about it then I will. I almost laughed as I remarked her changed expression. I tugged on her wrist.

"Um...Pheebs? Party is that way." She smiled at me, her thumb jutted in the opposite direction. Then her eyes widened as she realized that I had been pulling her in the direction of Arnold. "No, no, no. Pheebs!" Her heels dug into the floor.

"C'monnnn, Helga." I was now pushing her from behind. Now, I finally I had pushed her under the doorframe with impeccable timing. Arnold stood only inches from Helga. I could see Helga's eyes shift uncomfortably, she looked from side to side then looked up to avoid Arnold's gaze. That's when she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the middle of the doorframe, my true intentions. She sent a glare my way.

"Hey Helga. Mind if I get through." He smiled slowly but before Helga could respond, Grandpa waddled in from the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

"Well, well." He chuckled. "Looks like you are standing under some mistletoe, Shortman." Arnold looked up and blushed. Helga met his gaze, turning crimson. It feels like they are standing there for hours but it's only minutes.

Finally someone broke the trance and shouted. "It's tradition!" The two blondes blushed.

"Well, it _is _tradition." Arnold stepped closer, a grin crossing his features. He noted the frightened look in her eyes. Soon enough his lips were on hers, the kiss was warm and lingering. Helga felt it all the way to her toes, she had to lean on the doorframe to keep from collapsing. The audience whistled and cheered. Later that night Helga pulled Phoebe into the hallway.

"Thanks again, Pheebs." She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I owe you but pull something like that again..." She let her glare do the talking. Phoebe gulped and nodded but she understood her friend. The party continued without a hitch. Helga went home with a cheery smile on her face. Poems singing through her mind. Arnold had given her a smile with a blush and a kiss on the cheek before she left. Helga was on cloud nine.

* * *

...And that is how the shy Phoebe took risks for a friend that night. I figured Helga deserved one fun night anyway. Plus Gerald and I are much closer because of her, as crazy as it seems. That's another story for another time. All in all, I am not just a timid girl always studying. I am stronger and tougher but I have Helga to thank for that. Goodnight, Gerald is taking me out for Christmas lunch tomorrow. I can't wait!

**Fin!**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit early for Christmas but whatevers. ;) What do you think? Review? **


End file.
